rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Travel AU
Time Travel AU is a popular AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are taken through their time from their perspective eras. This can be considered an offshoot to Sci-Fi AU. About this AU In this AU, one or more of the main characters of the fandom are sent through time in meeting the other characters. In the early stages of the crossover, fans were looking for ways that the four characters could possibly cross paths. If the events of Rise of the Guardians occurred in the year the film was released (which would have been 2012), and Jack had been an immortal spirit for 300 years, then the year of his death would have been 1712. Hiccup, however, would have lived much before this time because the Viking era lasted from the late 8th century to the late 11th century. The time period in which Rapunzel and Merida would have lived is less clear, though a brief mention of Vikings in Brave would mean that Merida's story probably happened around the same time as Hiccup's (700-800 A.D.) and Tangled probably occurred during the 11th through 13th centuries. Because of this, some fanfic writers have come to the idea that time travel was possible, either through magical artifacts or through the meddling of magical figures like the Man in the Moon. Popular Scenarios *Back to the Future *Christmas Past, Present and Future *Doctor Who *Final Fantasy *The Legend of Zelda *Outlander *Tomorrowland *Miraculous Ladybug *Pokémon *Primeval Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost The upcoming Guardians of Childhood book series of Jack Frost, will have him traveling through time. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Wilbur Robinson Since Wilbur has spend time in a time machine that his Dad had built and had used it to back in time, he can be portrayed as himself or a fulltime Time Traveler. In the video game version of ''Meet the Robinsons'', that tells of the events before he met his father's younger self, Wilbur had treated the Time Machine as a toy that he could play with. Despite being told not to and not being carful had caused events that changed his timeline, until he went back to fix them and made himself swear that he'll be more careful in his time traveling. Wilbur has also been cast as well known Time Travelers from films and TV shows, like the Doctor from Doctor Who series and Marty McFly from Back to the Future. Mr. Peabody Since Peabody posses a Time Machine (and a door that allowed him and Sherman to go back in time, in the original TV show, that the film is based on), he and Sherman can be portrayed as fulltime Time Travelers. Ombric Shalazar Since Ombric is known as Father Time, he can easily be portrayed as a Time Traveler as he uses his powers to travel himself and his allies through time. Ted Wiggins Fans like to imagine what would happen if Ted learned the Once-ler's story by traveling through time and taking part in it, rather then hearing it from the old man. Should Ted have heard the Once-ler's story before being sent to the past, he would try to change the outcome and make the Once-ler's younger self listen to reason before the last Truffyla Tree is cut down. Known Examples Fanfiction *FOUR: the audio drama *Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons by katherined *Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: The Fearless by Brandishing No.2 Pencils Mockup Art doctor_who__hirocup_verison__by_darkmousyxkagome-d96kypo.jpg maxresdefault67166.jpg maxresdefault9064.jpg back_inside_out_by_giantessstudios101-d9a8j6l.jpg The Doctor And Her Companion by opal2116.jpg Tomorrowland Trailer Non-Disney Style by Dreamcatcher 2.jpg Untitle by opal2116 d98n59h by opal2116-d98n6ja.jpeg oooeeeeeooo_by_opal2116-d9awnci.jpg Fanart Welcome To Tomorrowland - Redux By Percevanche.png Day 52 - Welcome To Tomorrowland By Percevanche.png Day 93 - A Ride Over Tomorrowland By Percevanche.png Hiccelsa Week Day 2; On Top Of The World By Starwarrior4ever.png tumblr_mnbswjECwJ1raq2s1o1_1280.jpg Doctor sherman and penny rose by zigwolf-d82tln2.jpg bing_bong_the_doctor_by_nim888-d9045i5.png 4675259e14bf9410cc27ad6c1b83e80c5bad1408_hq.jpg Hey why are you blushing by nina chan5202-d3joyeb.jpg Fix-it who by darkotarts-d6h8i9u.png Doctor gru by cartuneslover16-d71k6m0.png YouTube *Back to the Future Part 2 - CGI Crossover by Brixie Ann *Tomorrowland- Disney/Dreamworks Style Trailer by TheLittleBeaver Studios *Back to the Future Trailer (Disney X DreamWorks) by Mauricio Vasquez *HTTYD - Mr. Peabody & Sherman Trailer by thefanvideoer2 *Back To The Future 2 || Non.Disney Style Trailer by Pavlovalia *Tomorrowland Trailer Non/Disney Style by Dreamcatcher 2 Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Time Travel Category:The Big Four Category:AUs Category:Fanfiction